Kikyo's Story: Chapter Two
by Exer
Summary: This is Chapter two to my last story. The adventure continues. Please bare with me spelling and grammar mistakes, My sister hasn't edited it yet And she takes to long. Please Enjoy!


**_Kikyo's Story Part Two: The Ressurection  
  
50 years later..._**

**_ "My sister's remains were put to rest as the Shikon Jewel was laid to rest with her. And that Children is how the great Priestess Kikyo died..." said a mysterious woman. "Wow Granny Kaeda you never seen your sister again!" said a little girl from the village. "WHAT A TERRIBLE THING THAT MEAN DEMON COULD DO!" said a boy from the village. Granny Kaeda was 59 years old, she was Head Priestess of the village known as Tokyo only 500 years in the past. She wore the casual priestess look, A white top with red kimono pants. She had gray hair with a tint of blonde. She had a black eye patch over her right eye because 50 years ago she hurt her right eye in an arrow accident. She carried her bow which acted as her cain. "My sister was 20 at the time it happend..she had long black hair that blew in the wind and wore the ancient priestess look in which i am wearing right now." said Granny Kaeda. "Granny Kaeda can you show us this demon?" asked a little boy with brown hair and patched jeans. "Who? Thy InuYasha? i suppose but you musn't touch him at all or he may wake up and slay us all...is that understood youngins'? asked The old woman. "Ofcourse Granny Kaeda" said a boy with his fingers crossed behind his back. "Then we better get a movin' or it will be the break of dusk soon." Said Granny Kaeda._**

The old woman lead the way to a forest, as she called it "This is the Forest of InuYasha, stay close youngins' or a demon will getcha!" "Yes Granny Kaeda" said a little girl with black curls. "Granny Kaeda can i go up there with you? Im so scared back here!" she said again. "Ofcourse!" she held the young girl as she approched. They approched the large tree that was named The Sacred Tree. There they saw a man pinned on the tree with an arrow. He had long silver hair and two white dog ears. He had a red kimono on and an arrow in his chest. The arrow looked very old. It looked as if it has been there for 1,000 years or more but it was only 50. 50 long years without the young priestess guarding the village. 50 years without the Sacred Shikon no-tama. It was burned with Lady Kikyo's body and wasn't found in her ashes...The priestess had to taken it with her to the depest depts of Heaven. Just at the site of InuYasha the children felt a calm serene breeze as if there was no evil. The calm breeze calmed the children's fear. "Ok Children you seen the demon now its time to-Wait...where is Kimarou?" she frightenly asked. She looked over at the tree and seen the young boy touching InuYasha's Kimono. "NAE CHILD! IF YOU AWAKEN THY INUYASHA HE WILL SLAY US ALL!" she shouted. The boy fell from the tree and rolled down the hill...

Granny Kaeda slid down the hill to the boy. "KIMAROU! KIMAROU! TALK TO ME!" Screamed Granny Kaeda. The boy needed medical attention. Granny Kaeda picked up the boy and carried him to the village, all the other children quickly followed behind the old woman. "Granny Kaeda is he ok?" A young girl asked the old woman. "He will be fine, but ye must be brave for him..." she said. As the approched the Village Medical house a villager approched and offered assitance. "Lady Kaeda can i offer any assitance?" said the villager. "Ye may carry the boy to the medical house, i must find his parents." she wisely said. The villager picked the boy up and walked to the medical house. The old woman went to Kimarou's house to see if his parents were home. When she openend the straw door and looked in she saw blood dripping from the walls. There was nothing but the sound of warm blood dripping one by one. She looked up and saw an insect demon eating the flesh off Kimarou's parents bones. It was a terrible sight. She immediatly grabed her bow and shot the demon in the head. The demon fell to the ground motionless, as if he was dead. The moment Lady Kaedawalked up to it the demon's pincers grabbed the old woman's legs. The old woman cried in pain but nobody came to her rescue. Her leg was bledding horribly bad and she couldn't reach her bow for it was 3 feet farther then she could reach. The blood was pouring from her leg and she was getting more paler by the second. She screamd one last time...and finally the villager who carried the boy came with his katana. "STAND BACK M'LADY!" He shouted. He unleashed his sword and cut the demon's pincers off. There was a green slime decending from the demon as it screeched in pain. The Villager stabbed the demon in the back and finally it died. There was nothing but the still silence. Lady Kaeda's leg could not move. the villager got all his strength and carried Lady Kaeda to the Medical center.

"Well m'lady it seems you came out with a broken leg, but its better then death, eh?" said Doctor Minosou. "Yes but if it wasn't for Hinkam I would have been done for" the old woman said thankfully. The old woman tried to move her leg but the pain was too much. "Gahh..." she called in pain. "Lady Kaeda do not move too much, here ill carrie you to your bed." said Hinkam. "Thank Ye, ye are not stubborn at all." she said. The young warrior carried the old priestess to her bed. "If it is not too much can ye get me a pale of water?" she asked. "Not at all m'lady, not at all.." he said. He walked outside to the well and filled the bucket of water. He walked back inside and noticed the old woman was asleep. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote.

"Dear Lady Kaeda,  
I noticed you was asleep when I came back in the house so I layed the bucket of freash water by your side, Do not work yourself to  
Hard or I will begin to worry. I will be back at noon to check on you, Be safe and be well. Do not move until then!   
Yours Truley,  
Hinkam Miotsue.  
**  
_ After a few hours noon approched. There was rumors that Lady Kikyo had returned. Lady Kaeda knew it was impossible so she grabbed her bow and moved as swift as she could. She seen a girl on the ground tied up. "Lady Kaeda we think its a demon!" said a villager. Lady Kaeda grabbed her Ashain salt and spinkled it on the girl. "DEMON BE GONE!" she screamed. "IM NOT A DEMON!" the young girl cried. She had the face of Kikyo...her hair was as long as Kikyo's also. Kaeda moved up to the girl to examine her. She thought to herself "Its there! My sister's scar is there!" She stepped away from the young girl and said "This girl means us no harm. Come, you looked starved." She stared at the girl's odd clothing. "Where are ye from child?" Kaeda asked. "Im from Tokyo, but i doubt you heard of it" she said with a smile. "TO-KEE-YOO...hmm..I don't believe I have" said the old woman. "Well i better get-going-to get back." The girl said. All of the sudden there was nithing but screams in the air. "LADY KAEDA! A DEMON IS ATTACKING!" said a villager. Kaeda and the girl ran outside to see what the trouble was. Out of no where a cow had landed 5 feet away from the old woman and the girl. "A CENTAPEED DEMON!" cried the girl. "LADY KAEDA NONE OF OUR WEAPONS WORK ON IT!" cried another villager. All of a sudden the girl ran and said she would draw it towards the light. "Can she see what can not be seen in the forst of InuYasha!" the old woman thought. Lady Kaeda slowly followed as her leg was in pain. By the time she reach the heal she seen that InuYasha was alive and awake. Her sister's spell was banished. The yound girl had mentioned her name was Kagome. "Nae child! If you release the arrow Thy InuYasha will slay us all!" she shouted. "SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Screamed the demon with the silver hair. All of a sudden the girl grabbed the arrow and the arrow was destroyed. Could this girl have Kikyo's sacred power also...?_**

The centipeed was comming full steam ahead when all of a sudden it wrapped its body around the sacred tree with the girl and the demon. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" screamed the demon. All of a sudden a grand gold light light the view and the centipeeds body was split into pieces. After a few seconds the body regrouped and the centipeed recalled "GIVE ME IT! GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!" but the jewel was gone for 50 years...could this girl have the jewel? The centipeed threw the girl in the air and bite her in the stomach. A little ball of purple light came from her body...could it be...could this be the jewel! "What...? this thing..came from my body!" Kagome said. "WHAT! THE SACRED JEWEL! THIS GIRL IS TRUELY MY SISTER'S REINCARNATION!" thought Lady Kaeda. "GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" The centipeed demon screamed. "GET AWAY!" screamed Kagome. A power of purple light shined from her hand and reflected on the bug demon. "MY ARM! MY ARM!" screamed the insect. It had lost 2 arms already...could this girl have hidden powers wanting to surface? The demon ate the jewel and became a horrible dark purple color. All arms resurfaced to the demon's body. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Suddenly InuYasha became a ball and started cutting through the long centipede's body piece by piece. "If you truely have my sister's powers locate the jewel before Mistress Centipede comes back to life." said Lady Kaeda. Kagome looked around supiciously and found a glow in one of the parts. "Its over there!" said Kagome as she pointed to the part. Lady Kaeda went over to the part the jewel was at and pulled it out. "Astonishing! You truely are my sister's reincarnation. "If you hand over the jewel now I wont have to scratch your back with my claws" said InuYasha roughly. "I knew it! You truley are against us!" said Lady Kaeda. InuYasha cracked his nuckles and gave one last warning. They did not give him the jewel...so now they had a new oppenent...InuYasha.  


_**InuYasha attempted to slay them all but failed as Kagome ran away. "YOU SCRATCH MY BACK I SCARTCH YOURS!" he shouted. "I thought you was on our side! What are you against us or with us!" Kagome aksked as she ran. InuYasha jumped from tree to tree to catch up with her but Kagome came to a dead end, a bridge that was disenagrating. Lady Kaeda pulled out some kind of necklace. She said a little chant and the beads started glowing. InuYasha looked up and saw beads flying towards him, he tried to dodge them but they got around his neck. "Kagome only you have the power to hold his spirit!" said Kaeda. Kagome sat there for a minute then finally said the word "SIT BOY!" InuYasha fell into the water and was washed down stream. All of the villagers and the two women returned to the village. The next day Kagome and InuYasha got in a fight and he ran off. A demon bird stole the jewel and swallowed it. Its body was destroyed but the jewel gave it eternal life. All the body parts of the bird came reconnected but one foot. Kagome tied the foot to an arrow and doing so would give the foot no choice but to be drawn to the jewel. The arrow hit the jewel but the jewel was shatterd. InuYasha and Kagome set off on their adventure to collect the shards. Everything was going fine until one night...a demon attack on the village.**_

"Where isss it! Where isss the sacred ashesss of Kikyo!" hissed the demon. The demon took form of an old woman. Lady Kaeda ran outside as fast as she could. "WHAT DO YE MEAN MY SISTER'S ASHES?" shouted Lady Kaeda. The demon ignored her cry and went straight for Kikyo's grave site. "VILLAGERS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Kaeda called. The men of the village ran out with their weapons and followed the demon. Lady Kaeda slowly followed as her leg was not fully healed. When she finally reach the santuary of Kikyo it was too late. The demon stole Kikyo's ashes and grave soil. "Yessss i know have it! The remains of the greatest priestess there ever wasss!" said the demon. The demon attacked all the villagers who went against her. Kaeda's wounds was a broken arm and some scars. The worst news was...The demon got away...

"Yess, yess...I have reshaped your body well Kikyo...Now with this herb i lay down you will become to life and regain your soul!" said the strange demon. The demon laid a stange herb down on the shell of the body. A strange white light arose from the shell and cracked open, There in the shell was the priestess who died 50 years ago... "Arise Kikyo, Arise!" The demon chanted. "For i maid you, nae i am your birth mother! Arise, arise!" she mumbled as the body arose. There she was...The long black haired maiden ressurected. "You shall go and find the jewel shards for me is this understood?" said the demon. Kikyo did not respond...she didnt even move to the old demon's command. "What? It seems your soul is gone..Somebody else has stolen your soul...Well we shall hunt them and get your soul back!" The old demon said. "INUYASHA!" said a familar voice. It was Kagome...they had came to retreve the priestess's ashes...but it seems they was too late...

Kikyo automaticly moved when she heard the voice of the girl. "So it seems that is the one with your soul...well we shall reclaim it!" The demon shouted as she ran out the door. InuYasha and the others were on a swinging old bridge when a bunch of clay monsters came from nowhere and attack..."IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" screamed InuYasha. "hah i wish all my enemy's were this easy. All i have to do it hit them and the fall! Damn...this is too easy for me.." said InuYasha as he bragged. "Ye mustn't brag InuYasha, it gets on our nerves." said Lady Kaeda in a sarcastic manner. InuYasha and Kaeda fought them all off but then the demon finally inroduced herself. "I am Uresui, and you are too late!" she proclaimed. She attacked the ropes of the bridge and they all was falling. Uresui grabbed Kagome and left for her hut...

**_  
"You girl seem to have the soul i need, and i will get it gracefully!" Uresui said as she threw Kagome into a tub filled with green waters and potions. "What is this stuff! Im gonna be sick...Ahh Gross! This is Disguesting!" Kagome said as she complained. "Hush child for soon Kikyo will have her soul!" Uresui said as she poored more potions into the tub. Kikyo came out of the the hut dressed in her casual priestess clothes. "Ahh decided to get dressed did you? ahh well good this can be a grand celebration once you get your soul back!" Uresui said. Kagome stared at Kikyo for a matter of time she heard InuYasha and the others behind her. "Do not call out my name...you must not call out my name..." Kikyo thought to herself. "Ki-Kikyo" InuYasha said in a low mannerd voice. All of a sudden blue orbs of light sorange from Kagome's body heading for Kikyo's..._**

"HAHA THE GIRL'S HEART SKIPPED A BEAT ONCE SHE HEARD YOU CALL OUT KIKYO'S NAME AND NOW KIKYO IS RECLAIMING WHAT WAS ONCE HERS!" shouted Uresui. The orbs of light ht Kikyo's body as they threw her into the air. Once all the orbs were in her body she was ready for her revenge... She slowly lowerd to the ground. "Kikyo come forth, I am the one who ressurected you, which makes me your birth mother!" Shouted Uresui. Kikyo slowly stumbled over to Uresui and grabbed her kimono sleeves. All of a sudden a grand purple light was shocking Uresui's body. Uresui has a blue flame around her head, and within seconds she fell to the ground dead. "InuYasha why are you still alive...I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow..." Kikyo slowly said as she stared at InuYasha blankly. "yeah well as you can see im here now and ready to take you on again. Kikyo looked up at his face with an evil glare, and tears. All of a sudden her left shoulder began to bleed of the internal wound InuYasha bound her with... "INUYASHA WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!" Kikyo shouted at his face. Blood was dripping from her fingers as if you was turning on water in your sink. A puddle of blood lay at her feet as it kept growing larger and wider of blood. "ARE YOU SUGGESTING I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED YOU!" InuYasha shouted back as he stared at the blood dripping. "InuYasha take a closer look, is that not the fatal wound you put on Kikyo 50 years ago?" Kaeda asked. "InuYasha this is most unpleasent, STOP IT WITH YOUR LIES!" Kikyo shouted as she is in pain. "Look i dont know how that happend but i didn't do it!" InuYasha shouted back as he still stared at the blood. Kaeda walked up to Kikyo..."Kikyo please InuYasha is not your enemy." She calmly said. "Who are you?" Kikyo asked. "It is I, Kaeda you younger sister. My looks have altered because 50 years has passed since your demise." She weakly said. "Give me this!" Kikyo said as she grabbed Kaeda's bow and an arrow. Kikyo aimed at InuYasha and shot a sacred arrow. InuYasha quickly dodged it but the arrow left a crater in the ground. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Kikyo shouted. "GIVE ME YOUR ARROWS!" Kikyo shouted at Kaeda. "I will not do such a thing!" Kaeda said as she backed away. "KAEDA GIVE ME YOUR ARROWS!" She shouted again. "Never!" Kaeda said as she backed into a rock. "KAEDA! SHOW LOYALTY TO YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD AND GIVE ME THOSE ARROWS!" Kikyo said as she pushed Kaeda down and grabbed her arrows. She aimed straight at InuYasha and said "InuYasha do you not remember when you said you wanted to become human and be with me? You said you wanted to be with me...as soon as i let my guard down you betrayed me...MY SOUL WILL NOT REST IN PEACE UNTIL I SEE YOU DEAD!" She said as she let the arrow go. "RUN INUYASHA!" Kaeda shouted helplesly. InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga to block the arrow. The arrow's pure power got through the sword and on the trail to his chest...

"ARGHHHHH!" Shouted InuYasha in pain. Kagome suddenly opened her blank eyes and tried to draw the soul back. "Shes trying to call the soul back to her own body..." Kaeda said in hope. "NOOO NOT YET! I HAVENT HAD MY REVENGE!" Kikyo shouted as the blue orbs of light was leaving her body. The orbs was leaving her body and heading back to Kagome. Kikyo mangaged to get away with just one part...her deep hatred for InuYasha. "I must leave this place before that girl calls the soul back to her body. I can not go back or she will steal it!" Kikyo thought to herself. Kikyo walked to a cliff and suddenly slid off helplesly trying to grab something someone's cold hand caught her fall. InuYasha. "Huh? InuYasha...?" Kikyo said wondering what is going on. "Kikyo...You have to return to Kagome's body!" he said as he frustrated to keep ahold. "You are saying you want me to die...again..? To cease to exsist forever...? Ughh I will not die again...NOT UNTIL I SEE YOU DEAD!" She shouted. She suddenly put both hands On InuYasha's arms and sent bolts of holy lightning flying up his arm leaving him no choice but to let go. "AHHHH!" Kikyo screamed as she fell of the steep mountain top. "KIKYO!" InuYasha screamed...for one last time.

To Be Continued...  
  



End file.
